Freyja Wion
is one of the main protagonists of the Macross Δ television series. Born in Windermere Kingdom on the remote frontier of the galaxy, she ran away from an arranged marriage to join the tactical sound unit Walküre. Her theme color in Walküre is red and her catchphrase is "Music is energy!". Personality & Character Freyja has a bubbly personality, a great love for singing and Walküre. She says that when she sings, it makes her feel alive, evident by her rune sparkling. As stated by Kaname, Freyja is the type who only pulls through when the stakes are high. Since she was raised in a small village, Freyja's speech has some rural colloquialisms, like "Ap'ju" and "Fank you". She also habitually exclaims "gori-gori!" during times of happiness, amazement, excitement and in do-or-die situations. Skills & Abilities Though her fold receptor ratio is quite high, it only activates during certain emotional states. Over time, Freyja becomes capable of making it more consistent and potent through constant training coupled with her growing feelings for Hayate Immelman, though at the price of further shortening her already fleeting life as a Windermerean. Moreover, her bio-wave effect resonates well with Mikumo Guynemer and Hayate. For the latter, it triggers an awakening that unleashes his dormant potential, but this later changes him into a berserker whose symptoms were no different from the Vár Syndrome that they have been trying to suppress. Appearance Freyja has short voluminous peach hair with light yellow highlights and green eyes. Her rune is a heart, a common feature among many female Windermereans. Before leaving Windermere, Freyja's usual attire was a simple country dress with a red hood. Her basic costume as a member of Walküre is predominantly red despite her theme color being yellow. While living in Ragna, she adopted various casual styles, some of which were used during performance lessons. During preparation for live shows, she usually has on a standard uniform dress or a holograph skin-suit like the rest. History Freyja's Great Escape Upon reaching the age of 14, Freyja was told by Village Chief Ravengrass to stop wasting her life and settle down with the second son of an apple farmer. Naturally, Freyja refused, sneaking into a cargo ship to escape the unwanted pressure and pursue her dream of becoming a musician like the artists she heard in a portable media player that was given to her by a NUNS Pilot when she was a child. Taking refuge inside a container full of apples when her ride reached the port, she sensed the wind-colored sound from Hayate Immelman, who was dancing around while arranging cargo with his Workroid. She then started singing along to the the Walküre song Giritic♡BEGINNER playing in the background. Hayate hears her voice, locating the container she was at. Instead of handing her over to the port authorities, he takes Freyja to one of the warehouses and offered the hungry girl some rice balls. Freyja tells Hayate that the reason she stowed away was to try out for the Walküre auditions that were going to be held in Ragna. Unfortunately, she learns from the latter that the ship did not go to her intended destination. Freyja actually ended up in Al Shahal, approximately 30 light-years away from Ragna. A camera drone of a port staffer interrupts their conversation. Not at all discouraged despite her current predicament, Freyja runs away, leaving Hayate behind. Freyja later finds herself cornered by the guards but Hayate arrives in the nick of time to get her to safety. The two start an uneasy discourse about dreams in life in a back alley after successfully escaping the port area. Freyja jumps up to an awning while talking about her own, losing her balance in the process. Hayate stepped in to break her fall, putting them in a position that looked like Hayate was going to assault her. That's exactly how Delta Flight's Mirage Farina Jenius read it as she entered the scene, leading her to subdue Hayate whom she mistakenly thought was a pervert and the one that the port authorities were chasing. Though she didn't need to, Freyja confessed to being the stowaway. Vár Outbreak In Al Shahal The three barely had time to clear up other misunderstandings when a Vár Syndrome outbreak alert was raised. Mirage advised them to evacuate to a nearby shelter quickly since Al Shahal was going to become a war zone. Though Hayate and Freyja got sidetracked while the rioting Zentradi soldiers were wreaking havoc in Shahal City, Walküre began their show in time to rectify the situation. Freyja was watching in awe all the while. Without warning, a group of unknown Variable Fighters suddenly emerge and take the offensive, negating their efforts. Despite this, Walküre was able to bounce back and resume their performance. Unable to contain her excitement (evident by her rune flashing), Freyja throws herself into danger and sings along with Walküre. The group reacts to her voice. Kaname in particular observes through a reading that Freyja also had active fold receptors similar to theirs. Her recklessness almost gets her flattened by a Glaug, but Hayate comes to her aid yet again, piloting a VF-171 Nightmare Plus that had it's security system disabled. With Freyja in tow, Hayate fends off the Vár-infected Zentradi with a mesmerizing martial dance. Freyja recognizes it as the same wind-colored sensation she felt back at the port. After taking flight to avoid the missiles launched at them by the pursuing Var Zentradi, Freyja starts singing again. Hayate unknowingly reacts to it, feeling energy well up from inside. This sensation was cut short however, when one of the camouflaged VFs shot them down . Though it looked like curtains for Freyja and Hayate, both come out of the wrecked VF-171 unharmed thanks to Mirage's intervention. The unidentified VFs also ceased their assault for some reason. In the aftermath of the incident, Freyja calls out to Mikumo and the rest of Walküre, telling them that she will make it to the auditions at Ragna. Recognizing her as the one with the active fold receptors, they warmly respond to her, collectively expressing expectation of Freyja's attendance. Walküre Final Auditions Following the harrowing events of the outbreak in Al Shahal, Hayate escorts Freyja to planet Ragna to fulfill her original goal, but was given fair warning that if she fails the audition, she will have to figure out a way to get home by herself. The two decide to do a bit of sightseeing first. In one of the many shopping streets around the city, a trio of Ragnan children try to sell Freyja a Mercat mobile phone. While fiddling with the strange contraption, it becomes stuck to her wrist and registered to her name, but since they didn't have the money, Hayate takes her hand and they make a break for it, essentially "stealing" the phone. Though daunted by the city's many "dangers", Freyja's fear turns into amazement when she sees the Macross Elysion, home base of the Chaos Ragna Branch. Upon reaching the audition venue at the Chaos Ragna Branch Annex Building, Freyja was shocked to learn that in order to try out, she needed to have passed the preliminaries that were held prior(it was actually written on the poster she had with her, but Freyja never read that part until then). Despite this temporary setback, she was soon given special permission to do so since based on the data regarding her active fold receptors, Freyja was already eligible. Unfortunately, the audition did not go well since her fold receptors were not showing the same activity as back in Al Shahal, perhaps due to being nervous. As a result, she was sent home with the rest. Nobody passed the audition. On her way back via a Suspension Rail Car, the vehicle's operation was suspended due to a report that there was a Vár Outbreak in Barette City. Sure enough, a Vár Syndrome-infected victim was in the car with them. Facing certain doom after being knocked down by the rampaging berserker, Freyja mustered up all of her courage to sing, curing the victim. Watching her the whole time disgused as the other passengers in the rail car, Mikumo, Makina and Reina later reveal themselves to announce that she passed with flying colors. Apparently, the whole thing was an elaborate set-up by Walküre and Xaos to bring out Freyja's true potential. Even the Vár Syndrome "victim" was a just a Chaos mechanic outfitted with special effects makeup and gear. Their Respective Battlefields Ecstatic with the recent turn of events, Freyja hangs out in a cafe, waiting to break the news to Hayate if he was still in Ragna. A jacket soon found its way to her head, thrown by Hayate himself. He was now a probationary member of Delta Flight, meaning he will possibly be a constant presence in Walküre performances as both escort and sideshow act. Delta Flight's Chuck Mustang and Kaname pick them up, as Hayate and Freyja's newfound occupations now meant they have to live here and arrangements have already been made. On their way to drop off Hayate at his living quarters inside a restaurant called "Ragnyannyan", the group runs into the three children hawking Mercat phones from the other day. It turns out that they were Chuck's younger siblings. Freyja was later taken to Kaname's house, which was supposed to be Walküre's dormitory, but her only roommates were Kaname and Mirage, since the others lived elsewhere in Ragna. Mirage comes out from the bath. Talking to her, Freyja thinks that Hayate was awesome for having been scouted personally by the Delta Flight leader, but Mirage begged to differ. Changing the subject, she orients Freyja on the dorm rules and how the duties of cooking, trash disposal and Q-lulu the mercat's care would cycle between them. Training Begins Performance lessons start in earnest the following day. Unfortunately, Freyja's receptors were non-active due to having insufficient emotional output, which also adversely affected rehearsals. Running into Hayate on the way home however, Freyja hides this fact, boasting that the practice was going quite swimmingly and her rune was flashing a lot all the while. The young man on the other hand, was more honest about what was happening with his own training, confessing that he felt good while listening to her song. Freyja does her best to cheer Hayate up upon hearing this, as he unwittingly made her day. On the next day of training, which also happened to fall on Hayate's mock duel with Mirage, Freyja's fold receptor output was still non-active. Kaname then activated a studio-wide video view showing the aerial dogfight, with Hayate clearly at a disadvantage. When Freyja tries to go to where he is, Mikumo stops her, since performance lessons were not yet over. Hayate's battlefield was up in the sky, so Freyja had be clear on where her own battlefield was. With her doubts now gone, Freyja starts to sing with the express purpose of having it reach Hayate. This gave her the emotional foothold necessary for her fold receptors to activate. On top of that, it had the desired effect as Hayate bounces back and prevails, securing his position as the fifth member of Delta Flight. Freyja later comes up ostensibly to congratulate Hayate, but instead gives back the moniker that he used on her many times: "the lucky one". Freyja's First Live Freyja's debut performance has been decided: The next live Waccine show in Randor. But before that, a welcome party was held for the two newcomers that same evening. It was here that they learned why the live shows were necessary; without bio-fold waves, Vár cannot be suppressed. No such waves are generated from broadcasts and recordings. Though Delta Flight will be doing an air show, they will also be on alert in case the unknown VFs from Al Shahal attack again. Freyja's tummy later went "gori-gori" after overeating, but was quickly remedied by a healthy dose of Apple Juice courtesy of Hayate. She later tells the others that getting used to the lifestyle in Ragna was easy since it somewhat resembled her hometown in Windermere with it's nice wind, snow capped land and apple farms. Makina and Reina were quick to point out however, that there were no similarities at all, at least in terms of climate and geography. The following day, Delta Flight and Walkure were sent out to Randor on board the Aether, a ship that serves as one of the Macross Elysion's arms. Freyja wanders into the hangar with media player in hand, listening to the song that she will soon render on stage. Hayate playfully asks her if she was nervous. He quickly changes the subject, taking notice of the media player as the same one she had in Al Shahal. Freyja mentions that she has had it since childhood and it introduced her to the songs from the outside world, particularly those performed by prominent artists of decades past as well as Walküre, the latter of which she is a part of now. Her rune goes dark, giving her feelings of unease away. Hayate reminds her of what she always said before, being able to fly only if you risk your life in the process. This cheers Freyja up, realizing that her 30 years of life doesn't really afford her the luxury of moping around. As she leaves in high spirits (thanking "Haya-Haya" while she makes her way out), the others talk among themselves in disbelief. They know fully well how short a Windermerean's lifespan is, but Freyja's seemingly boundless energy makes it hard to imagine. The members of Walküre gather for a group meeting as the ship makes its way to their performance venue. Mikumo asks Freyja what kind of feelings she has while singing, but the latter was unable to answer. When Makina shoots the question back at Mikumo, she promises to share under the condition that Freyja gives her a satisfying performance, at the same time warning the newcomer that failure to do so means she's not needed in the group. The live concert begins, and the group's entrance involved jumping out of a shuttle. The others do it almost effortlessly, while Freyja had to take some time mustering up the courage to jump. Though she was able to nail her catchphrase, her landing was anything but smooth. Despite her many flubs, the audience in Randor gave her a warm welcome. Mikumo reminded her in a teasing manner that she's at risk of being fired if she messes up big. After Freyja's introduction, she was to serve as the center performer for their opening song Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT. The song parts were done smoothly, but her dancing was quite rough, slipping up a bit on occasion. Hayate's own impromptu dance on his brand-spanking new VF-31J Siegfried almost upstaged her as a result. Windermere's Declaration Of War Needless to say, Freyja's fold receptors were non-active the whole time, but the objective of lowering the Vár risk factor was going pretty well. At least it was, until the unknown VFs show up and commence their assault. With the Cygnus multi-drones jammed, the bio-wave amplifiers were also rendered useless. Delta Flight promptly stepped in to intercept the missiles that were launched at the venue proper. Out of the blue, a mysterious song was heard, and the NUNS platoon that was supposed to back Chaos up became their enemies. Walküre had to scatter as the gun pod attacks were concentrated on the stage. Freyja was with Kaname as they fled the battlefield, a couple of missiles hot on their heels. Kaname pushed her away just in time and under this high-stress situation, Freyja was finally able to land smoothly with her gas-jet clusters. Relief was brief however, as she comes face-to-face with a VF-171 that had a Vár-infected NUNS pilot, which Hayate shoves aside before a shot was taken. Both had no choice but to hold their position, as the berserker was relentless. A lone voice was soon heard singing amidst the chaos, none other than Mikumo. She opens the emergency hatch of the VF-171 and cancels out the Vár effect on the pilot. Freyja follows suit and sings along. Despite not being assisted by the multi-drones for amplification, the resonance of the bio-wave effects between the two were sufficient enough to cure the rest. Their performance was cut short when the unknown VFs finally shed their camouflage and identified themselves as the Aerial Knights of Windermere, with prime minister Roid Brehm declaring war on the New United Nations Government through an aerial projection that was also being telecast throughout the galaxy. Freyja could not understand why this is happening and was in a state of shock, evident once again by her darkening rune. Relationships ;Hayate Immelman :Freyja seems to have feelings for Hayate, as she was jealous when she misunderstood Hayate and Mirage's relationship. ;Mikumo Guynemer :Freyja greatly admires Mikumo. Mikumo has criticized Freyja, saying that she can't see her feet, and that "You can't be able to fly, if you only look at the sky." Mikumo also mentions that she could feel life shining from Heinz's voice, whereas she could not feel anything like that from Freyja's singing. Despite her harshness, she is only trying to push Freyja harder, and is proud of her achievements. Gallery MDELTA Freyja 04.jpg|Freyja as a child witnessing the disaster that befell a neighboring village in Windermere IV years before the events of the series. MDELTA Freyja 06.jpg|Freyja's recording session during the auditions at Ragna. MDELTA Freyja 07.jpg|Freyja getting her holographic Walküre costume after passing a special audition. FreFace.jpg|Freyja is known for making funny reactions to things, often in shock or dismay. SadFre.jpg|Freyja's rune doesn't sparkle when she's a feeling sad. MDELTA Freyja 08.jpg|Freyja wondering how to poke fun at Hayate Immelman while telling him that she actually made the cut to Walküre. FreApples.jpg|Freyja, like her voice actress Minori Suzuki, loves eating apples. Her catchphrase when she's happy is "gori-gori!" This particular stock comes from the Windermere Kingdom. MDELTA Freyja 09.jpg|Freyja doing the "Immelman Dance" in tandem with Hayate's VF-1EX Valkyrie. MDELTA Freyja 01.jpg|Freyja's debut performance singing "Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT". FreLove.jpg|Freyja's birthday singing "God Bless You" while lying on artificial snow provided by Hayate at the Ragnyannyan cafe. FreyjaFreinds.jpg|Frejya jetting through the sky with her newfound friends at Walküre. FreFreCG.jpg|Freyja in the CG concert scene for "Change!!!!!" in the film Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. FreFre1.jpg|Freyja's "shocking" debut in Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. FreFre2.gif|Art plate of Frejya's wonderful costume in Uta Macross. CaTmeow.jpg|Art plate of Freyja disguised as a cute Voldorian in Uta Macross. MirageBeach.png|Freyja having fun in the beach with Mirage Farina Jenius. FunSummer.jpg|Freyja summer beach party with Kaname Buccaneer on a giant Q-Lulu flotation device. FreFre3.jpg|Freyja biting on some toast and jam as she makes her way to class. Minoringo.jpg|Freyja, the latest member of Walküre. FreFreNe.jpg|Freyja between Mirage Farina Jenius and her love, Hayate Immelman. FreFre4.jpg|Freyja and her beautiful new dress in Uta Macross. LittleQueen2.jpg|Freyja as the "Little Queen". MirageWin.jpg|Freyja and Hayate, beaten by Mirage Farina Jenius at hanetsuki. FreFreFriend.jpg|Freyja's festival outfit in Uta Macross. FreDoll.jpg|Promotional ad for Freyja Wion - Dollfie Dream® figure. SisterFr2.jpg|Frejya's dollfie looking demure. Fre3.jpg|Freyja's dollfie striking a pose. SisterFr.jpg|Freyja's dollfie costume set. Freyja NendoCoDe.jpg|A Nendoroid Co-De figure of Freyja. Notes & Trivia *Freyja Wion was ranked the best female character in the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine.Twitter *Winderemere Knights call her "Traitor" or "Apple Girl", the later after they meet her the first time. *Having been raised in Windermere where human culture is severely sequestered or totally banned, Freyja may have had no idea how historically significant the artists who served as her inspiration to pursue a musical career were. This was evident when she asked if the "Minmay Attack" was related to Lynn Minmay, which is considered common knowledge throughout the galaxy. **Despite this, she's well aware of the human context of Deculture, since she says it on many occasions when expressing amazement. *In ''Macross Δ Scramble'', Freyja will sometimes have opening and ending conversations with her musical inspirations, namely Lynn Minmay, Basara Nekki, Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee when teamed with them as support characters. References Category:Idols Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Female Category:Macross Delta Category:Singers Category:Civilians Category:Windermerean